Overwhelmed by Literature
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Emmett has trouble keeping his hands to himself in the anatomy section of the Library. Rosalie/Emmett. One-shot.


_**Authors Note:**__ Having written four Harry Potter one-shots in the last week I have hit a brick wall. What better way to get around it than by switching fandoms for an hour? This is my first Twilight fic in almost 12 months. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Overwhelmed by Literature

* * *

**

"Oh, so that's what you get up to when I'm not around," a deep, beautiful voice murmured in her ear.

Rosalie smirked, closing the book on female anatomy and turning around in her husband's arms. Emmett loomed over her, every inch of his six-foot plus frame a delight to the eyes and senses. She would never admit out loud to any one how he still made her stomach quiver with butterflies.

"I have an assignment," she replied, keeping her voice hushed, her tone only vaguely implying that she thought she should be working on that instead of talking to him.

Going away to College with Emmett had been a natural move as far as the curious eyes in Forks were concerned. Their family hadn't seemed too disappointed either after being caught in several rather compromising positions over the past few months. Was it really their fault that they seemed to forget everyone and everything around them when in the throes of passion?

"So do I. Human development," Emmett grinned, holding up a piece of crumpled paper.

"You mean that group of Jocks you call a class actually have to read too? That's asking a bit much isn't it?" she teased, her eyes scanning the page in a millisecond, finding the assignment was something even Renesmee could have completed in a heartbeat.

"I know, some of us may actually fail," he grimaced with mock seriousness.

She tried not to snort in laughter, a reaction only he seemed to be able to get out of her. She didn't know what it was about Emmett, but after so many years together he still made her feel like a giddy fourteen year old with her first real boyfriend.

Emmett grinned at the indelicate sound and swooped down to steal a kiss.

"So, what's your assignment on?" he asked when he pulled back.

Rosalie sighed, keeping her eyes closed for a second longer before answering, "Physical development in adolescent's and how it effects their psychological foundations."

Emmett frowned, "Why are you in the library then? Didn't you do that a couple of years ago when you did your first psych degree?"

She cast her eyes around, making sure that the few students who were still in the library so late in the evening weren't listening.

"Yes, but there have been developments in studies and I needed to update my reference list," she said in a hushed voice, rolling her eyes as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh good, because that's why I'm here too. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get you home," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again before spinning her in his arms so they both faced the shelf.

Rosalie snuggled back into his arms, loving the way they tightened around her protectively. She scanned the spines, looking for the title she had been searching for before he turned up.

"You know," Emmett whispered in her ear a few minutes later, reaching up to get a book down from the top shelf, his whole body moulding to hers deliciously, "We've never had sex in a library before."

She tilted her head back to give him her best disapproving stare, "We've had sex in a study."

"Oh, but it's not the same thing, is it?" he replied, bringing the book down, pressing it to her lower stomach gently, making her very aware of the short denim mini skirt she had chosen to wear that day and of just where his other hand rested beneath her breasts above the cotton tank top.

"I mean, the people," he continued to whisper in her ear, pressing the book in a little harder, "The danger of being caught."

She caught the moan in her throat when he kissed her neck, his tongue running up and down the column with the familiarity of being her lover for so long. Shivering when his hand snaked up to cup her breast, finding her braless, she heard his own sound of approval.

Turning her head to kiss him, his fingers tweaked her nipple briefly before tracing back down her flat stomach, slipping beneath the book and the waistband of her skirt.

"Emmett, not here," she whispered in one last desperate attempt to stop him from turning the library into another place they would be permanently banned from.

"It's all this literature babe," he replied, kissing the corner of her mouth as his fingers slipped that little bit lower. He caught her moans with another searing kiss, "I'm just so overwhelmed by it all, by you..." he whispered incoherently.

Rose shuddered in his arms as his fingers found her wet and ready for him, exploring her at first with the same unhurried movements as his tongue in her mouth. When he touched upon her sensitive nub she bucked in his arms, the book almost slipping from his fingers as she felt him swell against her back.

His fingers started out slow, rubbing in tantalizing circles over and over again until she was dizzy with need. She bit his lip, unable to voice her frustration. With a deep chuckle he kissed her deeper, harder and slowly began that build that would bring her the desperate relief she sought.

He shifted a little, moving his hand lower, cupping her entire core before he slipped two fingers inside her. She felt the invasion and was helpless to stop the small mewling sounds of pleasure that escaped her mouth and into his. Even at this new angle he was going to slow, and she craved that harsh, almost violent way that he would take her at times.

He began that same rhythm, matching his tongue to his hands movements as he built up to the point where she would become nothing but a babbling incoherent mess. She bucked against him hard, feeling his length respond at her back, wanting nothing more than to bend over right there and let him take her.

The library vanished, the people who were still so close became non-existent; all Rosalie could focus on was the steady rocking of his hand, the deep thrusts of his fingers, the heel of his palm rubbing against her clit in a way that made her dizzy with desire.

That familiar slow building heat spread across her limbs, through her stomach and ending around the tightly clenching muscles around his fingers.

"That's it baby, let go," he whispered, pulling away to pant into her hair, his hips rocking gently with hers as he experienced the first few gentle pulses of her orgasm before full release washed over her in contracting waves.

She turned her head to an impossible angle, kissing him hard to stop the screams that would alert the entire library to just what they were up to. It was so hard to keep her body still, so hard not to rub against him or purr like a contented cat.

"God, Emmett," she groaned when the pulses began to slow and his hand slipped from beneath her skirt, his wet fingers running up her stomach in a gentle caress.

Grinning, Emmett kissed her slowly, rubbing his hardness against her back once more to show that he still needed attention. Trying to catch her breath she rubbed back in that slow dance she knew drove him wild.

"Uh, excuse me?" a small voice said from behind them.

They both froze and Rose was preparing to turn around and tell the student exactly where they could go, but Emmett beat her to it.

"What?" he growled, keeping his body pressed to hers but his head turning to glare at the interruption.

The student, a young man with messy hair and round rimmed glasses, flushed a deep red at the anger directed toward him, but forged on anyway, "Are you finished with the book?" he asked meekly.

Rosalie blinked and looked down at the book still pressed to her body. Emmett followed the direction of her gaze, just as surprised to see it there.

"Sure, here." he said abruptly, thrusting the book at the student and grabbing her hand.

"Thanks," the man called after them as Emmett dragged her from the library.

"Just you wait till we get home," Rose growled, the full realization of what they had just done dawning on her.

"Oh," Emmett said with a lecherous grin in her direction, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
